Insignia
Las Insignias de Logro son una extensión proporcionada por Wikia. Son una manera de animar a los usuarios para mantener la edición y subir de rango en la clasificación. Algunos wikis han optado por añadir las insignias, sin embargo, algunos no lo hacen por razones personales. Excluyendo chapas personalizadas, en la actualidad hay 36 insignias, aunque este número se eleva a 49 cuando se cuentan las insignias inéditas y jubilados. Badge types Existen numerosos tipos de credencial. Cada uno de ellos se puede obtener cuando se cumplen ciertas condiciones, tales como la edición de 500 páginas. Insignias recompensarán con el editor de puntos, lo que ayudará a que se levanten en la tabla de posiciones. Cuanto más difícil es una insignia de obtener, más puntos el editor recibe. Los editores también pueden crear Badges personalizados que son recompensados cuando se hayan cumplido las condiciones personalizadas. Points Cuando se obtiene una insignia, el editor obtendrá puntos. Los puntos recibida corresponde al color de la placa. Hay cuatro colores de insignias, Bronce, Plata, Oro y Platino. Insignias de bronce dan la menor cantidad de puntos, mientras que las insignias de platino dan la mayor cantidad de puntos. La obtención de todas las insignias de bronce premiarán el editor con 140 puntos, sin embargo, esto se eleva a 170 si las Insignias compartir se obtuvieron antes de la jubilación. La obtención de todas las insignias de plata premiará al editor con 650 puntos, sin embargo, esto se eleva a 750 si las Insignias compartir se obtuvieron antes de su jubilación. Si el Blog inédito Pon Badges se hiciera oficial, entonces esto se eleva a 950. Obtención todas las insignias de oro sin repeticiones premiará al editor con 1200 puntos. La obtención de todas las insignias de platino premiará al editor con 250 puntos. La obtención de todas las posibles placas sin repeticiones premiará al editor con 1.940 puntos, sin embargo, esto se eleva a 2.070 si las Insignias compartir se obtuvieron antes de su jubilación. Este se eleva más de 2.270 si el blog inédito Pon Badges se hicieron oficial. Para recibir todas las insignias, se deben cumplir las siguientes condiciones. Hacer 500 ediciones en páginas Añadir 500 fotos de los artículos Añadir 250 categorías de páginas Editar por 365 días consecutivos Crear una entrada de blog Opina sobre 10 publicaciones en el blog Edite su página de usuario Deja un mensaje en la página de discusión de otro usuario Sea el creador de la Wiki Edite 100 páginas en una hora de su creación Hacer 100 ediciones en un solo día Realice los 1000 ª (o incrementos de) editar en el wiki Otras dos condiciones tuvieron que hayan cumplido, antes de su jubilación. Compartir 1 link Obtener 50 la gente haga clic en los enlaces compartidos Otra condición tendría que cumplir, si estas insignias fueron puestos en libertad. Crear 50 publicaciones en el blog Current badges MediaWiki pages Wiki employs the use of MediaWiki pages in order to standardize the text used in badges. This page contains a list of all general badge MediaWiki pages. de:Badgeen:Badgefr:Badgeit:Badgeja:Badgenl:Badgeno:Badgepl:Badgept:Badgeru:Badgezh:Badge Categoría:Content Categoría:Badge Types